AZ of Tiva
by LittleMissBrit
Summary: Drabbles based on different words each from a different letter of the alphabet. TIVA! I don't own NCIS.
1. America

**Chapter 1-America**

America.

The land of freedom. The land of opportunity.

That's when she first met him, her future husband.

She'd first smelt America when she waltzed out of that elevator into the main floor of the NCIS building.

It smelt odd, really.

The stench of coffee mixed in with the waft of computers. Ziva knew that sounded stupid, but it did. There was also lots of perfume and deodorant. She'd guessed they liked to smell overly-good, but she knew over later years that that was not true.

She's first tasted America when one of the security members had offered her a Hershey bar. She'd hated the first mouth full, but craved the rest. Israel didn't offer much chocolate. America did.

She'd first touched America when she'd pressed the up button on the elevator. Thousands of Americans, young and old, black and white, security and non-security had touched it with a tip of their fingertip.

She'd first heard America when she'd heard some children visiting NCIS talking. Their high-pitched voices admired the guns of the brave agents and the grandeur of the offices. They laughed and gasped, awed and screamed.

She'd first seen America when she saw him. True, he always told her that he was the 'American Dream,' but in truth, she was his dream. When she saw him, she knew he was devishly handsome, but her mind and body rejected it.

He was talking. To himself, she saw. Well, it seemed that way. Ziva didn't find out the truth until years later. It was Tony's memories, and she respected that he had loved Kate. She was his first love, even though he always thought she was.

She'd watched him for a while and had kept in silence. His mouth was moving at the speed of light, but it looked as though his mind was going at a much lower state.

She hadn't realised at that point who he would be to her. Friend, partner. Boyfriend, fiancé. Husband and father to her daughter. In Israel, she supposed that she would just marry some Jewish man her father picked.

America and Tony had changed that.

He had then suddenly seen her, and faltered something.

Then she had uttered her first words outside of the American airport:

"Having phone sex?"

**Please review!**

**Peace be with you xxx**


	2. Blue

**Chapter 2-Blue**

Blue was a significant colour for Tony and Ziva.

Blue was the colour of Tony's shirt the day the pair first met in the bullpen.

Blue was the colour of the top Ziva wore on their first date, and the colour of the dress she wore on the date when he proposed to her.

Their daughter, Natalie Talia DiNozzo, had the brightest blue eyes when she was born. They eventually turned to brown, and finally settled on green when she was 12.

Blue was the colour of the chairs they sat on during their first dates. A plush, dark blue, almost purple. But still blue all the same.

Ever since the birth of Natalie, blue had become Tony and Ziva's favourite colour. They made sure that their daughter's bedroom was always decorated with that colour, as well as their bed sheets. Their plates and cups were adorned with a blue border. It was even the favourite colour of their cat Shadow.

The ribbons in Natalie's hair during her christening were a pretty blue. Her christening dress was obviously white, but her parents couldn't bear to see her without the colour she loved so much.

Her first-teddy bear was named 'Blue,' and it was not even its colour. It was just a normal teddy-bear, given to her by Gibbs. She could not be parted with it until she was older, but it still had a special place of her shelf even as a student in high school.

The sapphires on the eternity ring Tony gave Ziva on their first anniversary were the most beautiful blue of all. The colour of the most attractive person's eyes, the colour of the sea in the South of France. When Tony had presented it to his wife of a year, she had gasped in surprise and had gotten tears in her eyes. She thanked him profusely as he told her how much he loved her and how he would be her's forever before slipping the ring on her finger.

It was the most beautiful blue anyone had even seen.

Especially them.

**Please review! **

**Peace be with you xxx**


	3. Chocolate

**Chapter 3- Chocolate**

Chocolate. Ziva's weakness, the only thing she couldn't say no to. Whether it was white or dark, milk or caramel, toffee or coffee, it was a temptation to her.

Tony first discovered her weakness for it a few weeks after the under-cover mission. He'd had a box of chocolate and she'd successfully stolen them in revenge for him taking her coffee one late evening. It was safe to say he never did so again.

So the Friday of their first date was the first in a long Fridays of Tony's official chocolate-giving. On that day every week, he would buy a box of chocolates for Ziva. All different flavours, all different boxes. Whether it was large and pink or small and red, it would be given to her. It would be especially big on birthdays and Christmases.

He would also present it in different ways. The first time he did it, it was nice and simple. He just nicely presented it to her from behind his back as she answered the door he knocked upon.

The second time was a lot different. Ziva had been innocently typing a (boring) case report when an email alert popped up. She intelligently ignored it.

_Ding. _Another came up. Several more dings came, and she checked her account out of sheer annoyance.

Up popped a picture of a lovely white-and black contemporary chocolate box with a nice pink ribbon half way around the top. Curious, she scrolled down to see huge black letters reading:

'I AM HOLDING THESE CHOCOLATES HOSTAGE AND IF YOU FIND THEM, THEY ARE YOURS. YOU HAVE 2 HOURS, SPEND THEM WISELY."

Ziva had immediately burst out laughing and leapt up, rushing out of the bullpen. Poor McGee was left with a confused expression on his features.

Obviously, it had not taken her long to find it. She simply waltzed down to the broom closet and picked the lock with her hair-grip. Once the door had opened, she had given a superior smile and picked up the box. Suddenly, she had felt someone's arms lock around her waist. She turned in them.

"You know what else you've captured?"

Tony shook his head.

"My heart," a seductive smile was given before a passionate kiss was started.

All over a box of chocolates.

**Please review!**

**Peace be with you xxx**


	4. Doughnuts

**Chapter 4- Doughnuts**

Apart from Ziva and Natalie, doughnuts were Tony's favourite thing in the world. He ate them all the time- any flavour, any colour.

So, every Monday, Ziva would buy a packet for him. She did not do it in the usual 'extravegent' way he gave her the chocolates in- it was just simple.

The way he received them was also quite repetitive. He put his arms around and made sure she got an extra-brilliant kiss. He also made sure that she knew how much he loved her. That ranged from the simple- 'I love you' to cooking her dinner to being 'extra intimate' with her.

Natalie inherited her father's love for doughnuts. She loved chocolate as well, but doughnuts were her passion. The pair had a secret stash that was moved the second Ziva caught whiff of it. 90% of the time she found it, but never said anything. Sometimes (now this was rare) Natalie and Tony hid it so well that even the ninja could not find it.

It was amazing how they kept their slim physique with the amount they ate. Natalie took after her parents in the athletic department and excelled in sports. She did cheerleading in high school and college, becoming the head of the squad in the Junior and Senior year of each.

Yet, she and Tony had between 15 and 20 doughnuts combined in a week.

Ziva honestly didn't care. It kept them quiet. But more importantly, it kept them happy.

She hadn't truly realised how obsessed they were until one day when Natalie was 13. The family had been watching 'Chronicle' and Natalie had eaten her share (2 doughnuts). She'd told the pair that she needed the toilet and had walked into the bathroom. It didn't seem like long before the chain was flushed and the water was sprayed.

She'd come out with a few crumbs on her mouth, but Ziva had immediately dismissed it. Until Tony arrived back from the toilet with the EXACT same crumbs.

In total, the pair went to and from the toilet 11 times throughout the whole movie.

Sighing, she waltzed to the bathroom and opened the compartment above the bath. 20 doughnuts packets were stuffed together in a large ball.

Laughing, Ziva walked out of the bathroom. Tony and Natalie looked at her with fearful eyes.

"Do you need a drink?" she asked innocently, "Doughnuts are thirsty work."

**Ziva is a tease! Please review if you have alerted, or just review anyway!**

**Peace be with you xxx**


	5. Eyeliner

**Chapter 5- Eyeliner**

Eyeliner.

Kind of stupid, I know. But that's how they got together. Tiva, I mean. Over an eyeliner wand.

The group were planning to go to a bar, and because Ziva's car had decided to kill itself, Tony had kindly offered to give her a lift. Even though she believed that his car stunk of deodorant, she had accepted it gracefully.

When he'd arrived, she had not finished her make-up.

When he told her she didn't need make-up, she ignored him and began to apply eyeliner.

He told her again and she had begun to get agitated.

"I need make-up to look good."

"In your dreams."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Ziva looked a little angry at the words that had not come out quite right.

"You would look beautiful in a bin-bag," Tony had replied, "So you don't need make-up."

Ziva, for the first time, blushed.

"Thank you," she had eventually decided.

"So," Tony reached forward, plucking the wand from her hand. He threw it in a neat shot into the kitchen.

"Oi!" Ziva slapped his arm, "It's uneven now."

"You look fine," he took her hand and yanked her out of the door. Halfway down the hall (after Ziva had locked her door) she realised that they still had their fingers interlocked.

"Your hands are very warm," Tony told her as Ziva yanked herself away, "They're better than any other women's hands I have held."

"Okay," she looked a bit confused as they approached the car.

Tony nodded and walked forward, attempting to open the door for her.

It didn't open.

He muttered an expletive under his breath as the car shook from the impact with his feet.

Ziva smirked and then next moment, their lips were enveloped in a kiss. Instead of wiping it away as they broke apart, she smiled broadly.

"Your eyeliner's smudged." Tony told her.

She gasped and whipped her mirror out.

"Joking!"

Ziva gave him a look before pecking his cheek.

And from then on, eyeliner was her favourite item of make-up.

**Please review if you haven't so far!**

**Peace be with you xxx**


	6. Flowers

**Chapter 6- Flowers**

Not many people knew that Ziva David loved flowers, not many at all. They all presumed that she wanted a new knife-sharpener or selection of bullets for her birthday, not roses.

Red roses, they were her favourites. Followed by lilies, then petunias.

Tony knew. Of course he did. He knew from the moment he laid eyes on the exotic Israeli when she had waltzed into the bullpen all those years ago. He had that gut feeling she was a flower person.

So, on their very first date, he had bought her a very large bouquet of red roses. She'd smiled in delight and thrown her arms around him in happiness. He'd grinned in pleasure and whirled her around.

So, on every birthday and Valentine's Day, it was a tradition for Tony to buy Ziva her favourite flowers to make her smile. And boy, he loved making her smile. Her mouth twisted upwards and her whole face lit up. Plus, whenever she was really smiley, she kissed him. He liked kisses a lot as well.

Unbeknownst to the others, Ziva had a reason for liking roses so much. Not even Tony knew. It was her secret, her memory. One only two people knew- and one of those people were dead.

_Flashback- July 10__th__ 1993_

_10 year-old Ziva David waltzed into the garden. She had just beaten a group of people in their early 20's at knife throwing, so was in a very good mood._

"_Good day?"Rivka David asked her daughter. Rivka was a very pretty woman with long, curly hair which was always in a bun. Her eyes matched Ziva's and her eyes were the colour of chocolates._

"_Yes," her daughter nodded, "I beat two teams of Kidon recruits in knife-throwing. It is safe to say none of them will be joining Mossad."_

"_I'm sure of that," Rivka pursed her lips as her daughter began to talk of the agency she so craved to join, "Say, tatelah, over here."_

_Ziva skipped forward._

"_I've made you a rose patch, so you can have something to focus on apart from school, dancing and that…place. Your grandmother did the same for me when I was your age. You can do it with your future daughter. When the time comes, we can do some plant some more flowers."_

_She handed Ziva the seeds, "Ready?"_

_End of Flashback_

So, when Natalie was 10 and when they lived in a house with a large garden, Ziva made a flower patch for it. It did not only bloom roses, there were many other flowers too- mainly lilies and petunias.

Natalie may have inherited her father's love for doughnuts, but she inherited her mother's love for something.

Flowers.

**Please review!**

**Peace be with you xxx**


	7. Gingerbread

**Chapter 7- Gingerbread**

Gingerbread, specifically gingerbread men (or women) were Ziva's favourite things to bake. She and Natalie made them every Sunday. I would have included Tony in that statement, but he just ate the contents of the empty mixing bowls most of the time.

The way they were made was really simple

Ziva got everything out and called her family in. Natalie and Tony ran in, excited.

Natalie got the recipe book out whilst Tony put his arms around Ziva and kissed her.

The girls began to make the food as the male tried to eat the mixture. Ziva karate-chopped him. Hard.

The mixture was put in the oven, then removed and cooled.

The icing was put on by Natalie. Tony liked the tickle her at that point.

The gingerbread men (or women) were being eaten during a movie

It was lovely for the family.

One memorable day was when the family were watching 'Independence Day.' Tony had felt something hit the back of his head in a sharp manner.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Probably your imagination," Natalie had replied.

"Or not," Ziva had smirked.

"Was that gingerbread?" Tony picked up crumbs off the floor.

"Yes," his daughter had grinned before picking up another bit, hitting him on the forehead.

Her parents gasped and began breaking parts off, ready to defend themselves. There was a silent moment before Ziva broke the 'gingerbread' silence. She gave a well-aimed throw at Natalie. Who had retaliated. Fast

And soon enough, the 'Gingerbread Wars' as Tony so rightly dubbed them became as much of as a tradition the baking.

Even when Natalie was in college, she started doing it with her friends in her sorority. Tony and Ziva continued to do it as well.

Boy, they loved gingerbread.

**Please review and peace be with you xxx**


	8. Hero

**Chapter 8- Hero**

Most men don't really have heroes. Sure, boys do. Their dads, their local policeman, even their favourite superhero.

Tony is one of those rarities. He had a hero.

And that was Ziva.

Sure, he had respected her, but he had never really admired her until the whole 'Dead Man Walking' incident. He had admired her when she had tottered into the bullpen, quietly telling them that Roy had passed away in his sleep. Her face had tears flowing down it, yet she was ignoring it. The air was one of quiet dignity.

On the plane home from Somalia, Tony's admiration grew. Ziva was sat on the plane, curled up to him, gently asleep. She hadn't woken up screaming after her terrible nightmares or winced from the pain of the burns all over her body. He'd held her in his arms and rocked her; disappointed that she wasn't awake to enjoy it too.

It was a week before the pair started dating when he thought his admiration was at its peak. A fire had broken out at Marine crèche and a 2 year-old girl named Carrie (the daughter of two Petty Officers) was still inside. The firefighters had not arrived yet, and security had cordoned off the area.

However, Ziva never followed orders. Swiftly, she had jumped straight over the barriers, out-running the dumb-struck guards.

Tony had yelled and tried to go after her, but Gibbs held him back, his face the picture of warning.

Slow minutes passed before a figure stumbled out of the doorway, clutching a small person to their body.

Tony had immediately run over, taking Carrie from Ziva's shaking arms. Several paramedics had rushed over as well, swooping in on the unsuspecting pair. The Senior Field Agent had blatantly refused to leave his partner's side and was sat in an ambulance with her 5 minutes later.

That was when he definitely knew who she was.

Yes, she's his hero.

**Please review or alert! I had a very difficult Maths exam today and have more to come next week. I am so freaking out!**

**Peace be with you xxx**


	9. Irreplaceable

**Chapter 9-Irreplacable**

That was what Ziva was to Tony.

Irreplaceable.

When his love was in Somalia, Vance had suggested several replacements to them. Gibbs had blatantly refused, whilst McGee had just quietly shook his head, hoping not to start any trouble.

Tony on the other hand would refuse to co-operate with the Director until he withdrew his suggestion. His total silences staggered at a grand 100. Vance eventually came bored and just stopped bringing new agents to the bullpen, until he had forced them to pick one.

When Ziva had turned out to be alive, Tony had never been happier. The hole in his heart had been re-filled. He could smile at her and laugh with her again. He could hear her melodic voice and see her beautiful features.

It wasn't until a few weeks later until the Senior Field Agent had figured out that Vance _truly _knew why he had constantly refused offers for new agents until he had to.

"You like her don't you?" the Director had asked Tony as he walked out of interrogation.

"Yeah, Chloe is pretty hot," the agent had nodded.

"I wasn't talking about the witness. I was talking about Agent David."

"Yeah, she's my friend, so?"

"You seemed reluctant to replace her."

"The team is not the same without her. She is irreplaceable to me…I mean us."

"It's obvious you have feelings for her," Vance replied, "I can see it in the way you look at her, that longing."

"I don't have feelings for Ziva," Tony had commented, "Our relationship is entirely professional."

"It's not," Vance argued, "Just keep the relationship outside of the office and you'll be fine." And with that he left, leaving his agent open-mouthed.

Tony got home and lay in his bed, thinking about what the Director had said. He was right- he had feelings for Ziva.

To him, she was irreplaceable.

**Please review! It makes me think less about the exams I have on Wednesday!**

**Peace be with you xxx**


	10. Jam

**Chapter 10- Jam**

Jam.

Ziva loved making it, so much that she made it as much as possible. She always managed to sell it on at the farmer's market. That made her a bob or two. Yet, still no-one could work out how she could afford her favourite Gucci bag. No-one knew.

Until Tony had found out.

He'd dropped in one Monday, which happened to be the pair's day off. When he got no answer, he got suspicious and snuck in (he was very surprised that Ziva kept her door unlocked). He had tiptoed into the kitchen, where his girlfriend was making the jam. Tony had snuck up behind her, and tapped her shoulder.

Ziva had whirled round, grabbing Tony's arm and threatening him with a knife in the process.

"You could have knocked," she had told him, gripping his arm tighter.

"I did," he argued back, "I got suspicious when you didn't answer the door."

"You didn't need to worry," she released his arm.

"I wasn't," Tony had stepped forward and put his arms around her, "I just wanted to see what my gem of a girlfriend was doing."

Ziva smirked, "Making jam."

"Why?"

"Do you want to know how I make my Gucci money?"

"You make and sell JAM?"

"You have a problem with that?"

Tony shook his head, and grabbed a spoon, shoving the mixture into his mouth. Ziva had gasped and smacked his arm really hard.

"I haven't had a kiss yet," Tony had joked, placing his lips against Ziva's. She gave him evil eyes, before she took the spoon from his hand and threw it neatly into the sink with perfect aim.

"This is the most delicious things I have ever tasted, barring your kisses," Tony had told her. Ziva had grinned and mouthed a thank-you.

Suddenly, she had felt some mush hit her right cheek. The jam was thrown back, hitting the top of Tony's head.

Soon, the jam battle started. The pair were eventually, 10 minutes later, drenched in a lovely red colour.

"Bath?" Ziva had asked.

"Nah," Tony had taken her hand and pulled her to the sofa, "Can you make some jam? I'm starving."

"There is such thing as recycling," his girlfriend put her finger in some jam on his hair and popped it in her mouth.

Jam was now their favourite filling.

Even in ice-cream.

**Please review and thank you so much for all the good luck exam messages! I love you all so much! MIND-HUGS AND COOKIES FOR ALL!**

**Peace be with you xxx**


	11. Knee

**Chapter 11-Knee**

Knee.

The simple utter of that word reduced Tony and Ziva to giggles. It reminded them of their undercover mission. One time, when Natalie was five, she was reading them a 'funny' story she had written. She had started talking about a girl grazing her knee, which made her parents burst out laughing.

Natalie was pleased that he story was such a 'success.'

If you thought that was bad, there was one other very awkward time.

Vance, SecNav and Team Gibbs were in a meeting, discussing a rather difficult case. A young woman named Lorna had shot her Marine fiancé, claiming that he had attacked her. However, there was no evidence, even though she swore on a sack of Bibles it was true (Lorna was a very religious woman).

Vance had mentioned about a small bruise on Lorna's knee and that had got to our favourite couple. Tony had actually leant on Ziva for support, tears falling down his cheeks. She began to bang her fists on the desks.

Vance had shot them a death glare, whilst SecNav had looked just plain confused.

"Excuse us," Tony had taken his fiancée's hand and run from the room.

Once they had got outside, they had fallen to the ground in various states of hysteria.

Several agents had passed, looking slightly (or in the case of Probationary Agent Rodger Miller very) scared.

After ten or so minutes, they had waltzed back inside; completely ignoring the looks they had been given. The meeting went on a bit longer, before a decision was made. Some nods and mumbled were made before the agents left to give the Director and SecNav some peace.

"Ever embarrass us in front of the Secretary of the Navy and I will make sure you will never see your wedding day," Gibbs had hissed at them as they stepped down the stairs. Tony was about to attempt a retort, but Abby had bounced over to them, waving a sheet of test results in their face.

The rest of the day was fairly quiet, until McGee decided to rock the boat.

Just as Tony and Ziva were leaving to go home that evening, instead if the usual 'goodbye,' he uttered the word 'knee.'

Gibbs chased them out of the building.

Over a knee.

**My exams are over, for now! WOOPEE! **

**Please review and thanks to everyone who has done so so far.**

**Peace be with you xxx**


	12. Love

**Chapter 12-Love**

Love.

If someone asked Tony to say the one word they thought of whilst they said 'Ziva,' a million would run through his brain. But that one word was the one that stood out the most.

He loved absolutely EVERYTHING about her, from her beautiful smile to the way she played with Natalie whenever she was requested to.

The day he told her he loved her was one of the best days of his life. Finally getting to tell her how he truly felt was…amazing.

Unfortunately, the situation had turned sinister.

The profession of love's location was Interrogation. They were waiting for a (very) late witness and the pair had been chosen to interview him. He was a very tough Marine and they needed Tony and Ziva to break him. If that didn't work, Gibbs would have to come in. No-one wanted a scene.

The room was quiet as Tony side-stepped over to Ziva, snaking an arm around her waist. She grinned at him and settled into his chest.

"Zi?"

"Mm?"

"I love you."

Ziva had turned to him, tears sparking her eyes.

"I love you, too," she had replied, kissing him softly.

"Nice job, DiNozzo. David," Gibbs' voice suddenly filled their ears from an unknown source, "Problem is you aren't brilliant at keeping secrets."

Tony and Ziva had gasped, immediately bolting from the room. They rushed into the other side, to find no-one. They ran to opposite ends of the corridor, seeking their boss.

To no avail.

"Where did it come from?" Tony returned to his girlfriend, kissing her head, "Even Gibbs can't escape that fast. It's impossible."

"It's not," Ziva replied, taking his hand, "We must find out who did this. You in?"

"Of course."

Unfortunately, Gibbs could easily outsmart the pair any day of the week. Especially this one. He wasn't in the lad, autopsy or even MTAC. Surprisingly, neither were the others. It was rare that Abby ever left her lab unless for work.

Even Ducky was hard to find. The only person that they could find with Director Vance, but he was in his office, so that wasn't too difficult.

Finally giving up, they left to go to the car park, after another agent was assigned to talk to the witness. And rather curiously, they had heard some people talking in an unmarked van. This van had not got the permit pass.

Tony had nodded at Ziva to kick the doors in, guns at the ready. They did that and found a surprising sight.

"What the hell have you been?" Tony burst at Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Ducky and Palmer, who were laughing their asses off at the sight of the pair.

"Watching you via webcam," Abby was in tears, "We even hooked up a hidden sound-system to scare you."

"Whatever," Tony had shut the door and put his arm around Ziva. The team was shocked.

The others didn't care.

It was all in the name of love.

**Okay, so you have probably heard about this, but can you please support the Kony 2012 project to stop the evil that is Joseph Kony. If you don't know what it is, please visit this link:**

http:/kony2012(dot)s3-website-us-east-1(dot)amazonaws(dot)com/

or just Google Kony 2012.

Peace be with you xxx


	13. Marshmallows

**Chapter 13- Marshmallows**

It was an evening when Tony and Ziva had been dating around 4 months.

Ziva had been exhausted after a day of work and had plonked down on the sofa, her eyes flickering between consciousness and unconsciousness. A knock had come at the door and she had wearily swung her feet onto the floor, pushing herself up. She had plodded over to the door and opened it.

"Marshmallows for the lady?" Tony had held up the bag as a shrug.

"Thank you," Ziva moved to the side, letting her boyfriend in. She closed to door and rounded towards him. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"Do you have any chocolate?" he had asked. She had nodded.

"Good," Tony took Ziva's hand and led her to the kitchen. He automatically took out some chocolate from her cupboard, placing it in a pan and turning the gas on.

Later on, the chocolate looked delicious in its melted prime. It was placed in a bowl and the pair waltzed over to the sofa.

"Ready?" Tony dipped a marshmallow into the bowl. Ziva nodded and opened her mouth. The delicious mixture melted into her tongue, creating a nice, warm sensation.

"Perfect," Ziva grinned at him, "Want one?"

Tony nodded and let Ziva pop one in his mouth.

"Not as perfect as you," he responded, "But still pretty perfect."

So from then on, marshmallows were a treat to the pair. Natalie didn't inherit their love for them, so it was a special thing, just for the couple. Especially in those early days when their daughter had only just been born, after she had just had a crying fit.

If the pair ever had any marshmallows with them, it was an unspoken rule that NO-ONE was permitted to take them.

McGee had tried once and had almost lost a hand.

No-one did that again.

It was obvious that it was their marshmallows.

**Yeah, sorry for not updating but I have been busy/tired. My birthday is on Thursday! Something to look forward to!**

**Peace be with you xxx**


	14. Natalie

**Chapter 14- Natalie**

Natalie.

When Ziva told Tony that she was pregnant, he had jumped up and down, grabbing her round the waist and kissing her passionately.

He had absolutely craved a daughter and had badgered Ziva to let them find out the gender. When he had found out that he had got his wish, he had got extremely excited. He planned the nursery to exact detail, getting Gibbs to make the crib and rocking chair.

When Natalie was born, Tony had cried almost as much as Ziva. They had held their baby and told her that they loved her. They had kissed her forehead and cooed at her.

They went to all of her school plays and ballet recitals throughout elementary school.

They also attended all of her dance and gymnastic shows in middle school. Ziva tried to sway her into karate, but it wasn't the kind of thing she liked to do.

They also attended all of her cheerleading competitions in high school and university, regardless of what state she was in.

Natalie was most definitely a daddy's girl. Even though she was an only child, she was never spoiled and worked very hard at school. Her grades were excellent and she was always rewarded with an extra-special chocolate doughnut from Tony.

Ziva, however, had a very different tactic. She gave Natalie a new piece of gymnastics/dance equipment when she had done well. However, a few weeks later when her daughter was on top of the world, she would hide whatever the item was, replacing it with a pamphlet for a kung-fu class. Natalie threw them out and just found the equipment (okay, that's a lie; she usually had to beg her mother to give them back).

Her parents were so proud when she was made captain of the cheerleading squad. It was the summer before her Junior year of high school and it was an average day, just before Natalie was planning to attend an Advanced Ballet seminar at the New School down Winslet Street. The postman had come to put the letters in the box, just as she was going outside to get the paper for her dad.

She immediately whipped through the mail, full of bills and promotions for TGI Fridays. Suddenly, she an address caught her eye:

_Miss Natalie DiNozzo,_

_12 Brook Street,_

_VA,_

_Washington DC,_

_20260._

Curious, she had ripped it open immediately.

_Dear Natalie,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you are now officially Head of the Woodrow Wilson High School Senior Varsity Squad, in the place of Rebecca James. Your duties will include heading try-outs and co-creating routines along with me._

_Your Vice-Captain will be Kelly Gravestone- she will replace you if needed._

_Please see me on the first day back to school to discuss your position._

_Congratulations_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_C. Holloway_

Celia Holloway, Coach of the Cheerleaders.

Natalie had checked the letter thrice before running inside, screaming.

She woke up the next morning to find a silver BMW convertible waiting for her in the drive. She screamed louder than ever and hugged her parents like mad.

After graduating as Class Valedictorian and Prom Queen, she was given a scholarship to Harvard Business School. At the age of 23, she opened the Bellarino Academy for Dance. By the age of 30, she was turning over a LOT of money.

She married her college sweetheart Tom when she was 24 and bore twins at the age of 25 (named Christopher and Lily respectively).

And through it all, Natalie Caitlin DiNozzo was the apple of her parent's eyes.

**Okay, so I know a BMW convertible is a bit out of Tiva's price range, BUT OH WELL! It's my birthday on Thursday! So EXCITED!**

**The Woodrow Wilson High School actually exists in DC, so I used it (I just Googled 'high schools in Washington DC).**

**Peace be with you xxx**

**P.S- URL for the picture and idea of the convertible:**

http:( two slashes) www(dot)bmw(dot)co(dot)uk(slash)bmwuk(slash)modelrange(slash) 0,,1156(underscore) 1484 (two underscores) bs(hyphon)Mw%3D%3D%40bb(hyphon)RTkzQ0E%3D,00( dot)html


	15. Origami

**Chapter 15- Origami**

Origami- something Ziva was absolutely brilliant at.

And something Tony could never work out.

It was one evening when the pair had been dating for about 7 months, when she decided to teach him origami.

"It's simple," Ziva had sighed, "All you do is fold the bottom left corner to the top right."

"But it doesn't match," Tony complained.

"Yes, it does," his girlfriend leant over, "There it is- perfect! Next step: swizzle it around so it looks like it is in half."

"Do I have to?" Tony groaned, "Can't we just watch a movie? You can pick it, sweetie."

One look from Ziva told him otherwise.

"Okay," he reached forward and turned it slightly, "Is this right?" Ziva nodded.

"Do you want to take a break?" she eventually asked, "Or better yet, stop. You're not very involved, are you?"

Tony turned to her, laughing. He then suddenly realised she was serious as she placed her swan on the table and looked at him, pity in her eyes. He shifted a little, putting his arm around her waist. He then picked up the swan and placed it on her lap.

"Sorry," he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied in a monotone.

"I promise that I will try harder, baby. Give me a chance?"

Ziva turned to him and his puppy eyes. She burst out laughing, "Promise?"

"Anything for my angel," Tony took the swan and placed it in her palms.

"Okay," Ziva handed Tony's his back, "Next we…"

Half-an-hour later (a half-hour filled with lots of laughs, hugs and kisses) and the couple had finally finished making their swans. Ziva's was, of course, brilliant- even Tony had done okay. The swans were resting on their laps.

"Zi?"

"Mmm?"

"Would you like to move in with me?"

Ziva had then thrown her arms around Tony, oblivious to the fact that their creations were completely squished.

"Is that a yes?" her boyfriend asked, struggling to breathe through how much she was holding on.

"Of course! I love you."

"Love you more."

Ziva detached herself from Tony and looked down.

"Oh, crap!"

"Profanity!" Tony mock-gasped. Ziva shot him a death glare.

"What are we going to do?" the items laced through her fingers, "We spent ages on this. We worked so hard!"

"How about we go to the craft store tomorrow to get some proper paper? We can do it again."

And that was the strongest kiss Tony had ever received from Ziva, save their wedding day.

Just over some origami.

**Yeah, sorry for not updating for like forever. It was my birthday yesterday- I wore a huge badge to school, attracting people I'd never even seen before. They all said 'happy birthday' and my last class (Biology) sung to me! I got a Lipsy London bag from my folks, and will be getting my ears pierced in Easter. My grandma got me the book 'The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas.' I've seen the film, but not read the book! Looks depressing. I've only read the first 2 chapters. I'm off to Lazer Quest tomorrow with 11 friends- fun!**

**Peace be with you xxx**


	16. Proposal

**Chapter 16-Proposal**

The day Tony proposed to Ziva was one of the best days of her life (the others were the day she and Tony began dating, their wedding day and the birth of Natalie).

It was their very first anniversary, and Tony had poured over ideas of how to pop the question.

His first idea was to propose in a restaurant- but that didn't seem original enough. He had also pondered asking in their apartment with romantic music playing in the background and rose petals spelling out 'Marry Me?' But then again, that had been done before.

He'd considered hiring out a baseball field, hiding it in a cake and even asking in Autopsy.

Then, it hit him.

It was a sunny morning- the birds were tweeting innocently as the flowers swayed in the breeze. Tony and Ziva were walking hand-in-hand across the path of Sunwood Park, a nice park in Central DC. It was Ziva's favourite place in the world- whether it was for a run alone or a picnic with friends.

She had needed the toilet, so Tony had told her that he'd meet her on the bridge in 5 minutes. She pecked him on the cheek and headed towards the loos.

When she finally stepped back onto the bridge, she found Tony holding a bouquet of pink flowers. She waltzed over and he pressed them in-between her palms.

"Tony, these are beautiful. You shouldn't have."

"It's our anniversary and these are your favourite flowers. So, yeah."

"Thank you, anyway," Ziva put her arms around him, "I love them almost as much as I love you."

"I love you too," Tony told her, "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

Ever so slowly, he got down on one knee. Her hands flew to her mouth.

Tony removed the velvet box from his pocket and flipped the top open. A gorgeous gold band with a single, shiny diamond upon the top glittered primly.

"I love you, Zi. It took me days to work out how I was going to propose, until I remember that this is your favourite place in the world. I want to be with you for the rest of both our lives. Even if we both live until were 200 years old. I want to grow old with you, watching our grandkids play in the garden. Just you and me against the world.

So will you Marry Me?"

It took him several seconds to realise that Ziva had tears pouring down her cheeks. This being the girl who never, ever cried.

"Yes," she whispered, "I'd love to marry you."

Tony grinned broadly and hopped up, fitting the ring on Ziva's finger. She threw herself into his arms as the watching public cheered.

They all had one thing to say.

Best Proposal EVER!

**Cute as a button, our Tiva! I saw the promo for next week's ep and I was practically screaming in joy. Problem is though; Dr. Ryan isn't a red-head. Will she break the tradition (okay, so he had Hollis Mann, but go with me on this)?**

**Hopefully Tony and Ziva will be bitten by the 'lovebug!' This could be the ep (probably not, but it would be AWESOME)!**

**Peace be with you xxx**


	17. Queen

**Chapter 17-Queen**

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ATE ALL OF MY CHOCOLATE!" Ziva screeched, holding up the empty Galaxy bar in her hand. She stalked over to Tony, who looked full of fear.

"Zi, baby," his hands were in a begging motion, "I was hungry. I am really, really sorry."

"Sorry isn't enough this time! You have crossed the line."

"Please," Tony hated it when Ziva was mad at him, "Forgive me." She always looked as though she wanted to cry- he always wanted her to by happy.

Ziva was halted by the softness of his tone. Tears graced his eyes.

"Sorry," Ziva whispered, realising that she'd been too harsh, "Come here." Tony did as obliged and threw his arms around his fiancée. He rocked her slightly, before coming up with an idea.

"As an apology, you can be a queen for the day tomorrow."

"Excuse me?"

"As an apology for eating all of your chocolate, and all some of your crisps last week, from Midnight tonight for 24 hours, I will treat you like a queen. I will do anything for you. Anything."

"Anything?" Ziva's eyes moved towards the bedroom.

"Anything," Tony repeated with a grin.

"Okay, but that seems a little mean on my part."

"I don't care," Tony kissed her forehead.

It was from Midnight onwards that he was to be her slave, and he did so diligently. First thing in the morning, he rolled over to her, kissing her.

"What is your command, my lady?"

"Ziva or one of your lovey-dovey names will be fine."

"Poptart?"

"Go to hell."

"Sweetie? Twinkledoe? Honey?"

"Yes, no, yes."

"Anyway, back to the command," Tony gazed at her lovingly.

"I command you to give me a cuddle," Ziva beamed at him.

"Fine by me," her fiancé edged to the side, pulling her into a bear hug. His skin was soft against hers, and she ravished the scent of it.

"Ready to get up?" she asked him, sadly.

"Yeah," Tony replied, "You could command me to carry you."

"No thanks, I know how funny you are about your back."

"Well, tough toffee, I'm doing it anyway," he grabbed her and swung her out of bed. She burst out laughing.

Throughout the day, much to the confusion of the team, Tony was at Ziva's beck and call. In fact, Gibbs and McGee walked into the bullpen to find him massaging her shoulders!

At the end of the day, Tony was exhausted, which made Ziva feel awful.

"Do you want your last command?" she turned to him as the ending credits of '_Cold Mountain' _rolled.

He nodded wearily.

Ziva wiggled over to Tony and whispered something into his ear.

"Now that is a command I am willing to take." He threw his arms around her body and held her in his strong arms.

"My queen," he added with an afterthought.

**Aw, a bit of a naughty chapter, eh? Please review, especially if you have alerted.**

**Thank you to everyone who had done so so far.**

**Peace be with you xxx**

**P.S THE HUNGER GAMES COMES OUT SOON!**


	18. Ring

**Chapter 18-Ring**

Ring.

As in a call on a telephone as opposed to a piece of jewellery.

Ziva loved it when Tony rang her, especially the nights when she wasn't staying at his place. Her Blackberry buzzed and she reached for it, grinning at the Caller ID.

There was one night, though, that Ziva really appreciated the magic of ringing.

_Flashback_

_Ziva stormed into her apartment, throwing the door shut behind her. Tears flooded her usually calm face as she threw herself onto the couch. The argument was stupid. She'd made a remark about the cleanliness of Tony's apartment and he'd over-reacted. There were several yells before Ziva stalked out of the place._

_Suddenly, her phone began to ring and she picked it up, not really caring who it was. In these circumstances, she would usually decline it, but it could be important. There was also Rule 3._

"_Hello?" she sighed, trying to choke the tears back._

"_I love you."_

"_Who is this?" Ziva asked, a little wary._

"_Who else would tell you that they love you, Zi?"_

"_Tony? You're voice sounds so different. Wait, have you been crying?"_

"_Yes," he sighed, "I started crying when you left. I realised that I over- reacted."_

"_I shouldn't have made such a rude comment, honey. I'm sorry. I don't deserve to be cried over."_

"_I have 3 things to say," Tony told her, "The first is that your comment was right. Second: shut up being sorry, I am to one who is supposed to be __apologising. Not third, you deserved to be cried over more than anyone else in my eyes. If something happened to you...I'd do more than cry. I love you."_

"_I love you too," Ziva smiled, even though there were still tears in her eyes._

_Suddenly, a knock came upon the door. Ziva went up to get it, juggling the phone on her shoulder._

_The door revealed a smiling Tony, phone in hand. He hung up and placed it in his pocket. His girlfriend did the same thing._

_She grinned and ran into his arms, kissing him passionately._

_End of flashback._

So, whether it was night or day, Ziva loved getting calls from Tony. Whether it was for arranging a date or just to chat, it was one of her favourite past-times.

Tony also loved ringing Ziva. The only problem was that he couldn't see her beautiful face as well as hearing her melodic voice.

Everyone knew that the only person that they would answer their phone too was each other. Abby also acknowledged that was the reason that she could never get through to them.

There was one problem, however.

They racked up a lot of credit.

**I've noticed how the team use their phones a lot- they must spend a lot on credit! Looking forward to the next ep! On another happy note, I got 90% in my creative writing test in English (18/20)- highest in class! I'm really happy!**

**Peace be with you xxx**

**P.S HUNGER GAMES ON FRIDAY! BOUNCING OFF WALLS!**


	19. Safe

**Chapter 19- Safe**

Safe.

That's how Ziva felt whenever she was in Tony's arms.

She was never in Roy's arms, so she had no comparisons there.

Rivkin was strong and tough, like the Mossad officer he was. But she just felt normal, not safe like she should. Rivkin had no emotion.

With Ray, she felt empty. Empty and cold. She was never really that close to him, except in bed. He was just so distant- an empty void.

But with Tony, it was different. He has soft, warm arms that instantly made her feel safe with one touch. It was like a force-field of some kind. He cuddled her right up to his chest, but not so much that it practically squished her to death.

He always wanted to keep her safe too. He was quite protective, and even though Ziva maintained that she could manage by herself, she secretly liked it.

There was one day when his obsession with her safety almost got him in trouble.

_Flashback_

"_Agent David," Vance strode into the bullpen, "As you know we are on the verge of catching Chen Zawuga. We need you to go undercover as a potential client, named Hada Rosef."_

"_Okay," Ziva nodded._

"_But there is a catch. The mission is very dangerous and pretty much anything could blow your cover. And we know Zawuga; he won't hesitate pulling the trigger."_

_Ziva gulped._

"_No."_

_The team turned to look at Tony, who stood up, hands on hips._

"_What do you mean no? Agent DiNozzo, it is not your place to decide who goes on undercover missions."_

"_Ziva's my girlfriend, I want the best for her. She could die on this mission."_

"_Agents put their lives at risk every-day, why should your girlfriend be any exception?" Vance shot back._

"_Because this mission is pointless. It's an unworthy risk and is way too dangerous. Sorry Director, but I would rather go in Zi's place."_

"_Fine," Vance snapped, "Agent DiNozzo, you will be the client. Agent David, you're a lucky woman." And with that he walked off, fairly irritated._

_Gibbs and McGee remained silent as Ziva wandered over to Tony, giving him a brief kiss on the lips._

"_Thank you," she looked up at him, her eyes full of innocence, "You didn't need to do that, you know."_

"_You do anything for the person you love the most in the world."_

_End of flashback._

So that's why Ziva always felt safe with Tony around.

**HUNGER GAMES ON FRIDAY *cartwheels round the room.***

**I actually had a dream about TIVA the other night! Gibbs found out about them and chased them out the building. They ran into Tony's car just in time and then went on a bus in my hometown. They saw their boss on the opposite boss and ducked down. Then the dream went more random, but they weren't in it. I've actually had dreams in which stuff that has happened in there has happened in real life (okay, that's happened like twice, but still).**

**Peace be with you xxx**

**P.S Wasn't yesterdays ep AWESOME? The cute Tiva scene with a good dose of Gibbs/Dr. Ryan. I'm looking forward to next week- it looks great. Watch the promo if you haven't already seen it.**

**P.P.S Thanks to all reviewers and alerters. I'm aiming for 100 hundred reviews, so please click the little blue button! Thank you ever so much!**


	20. Together

**Chapter 20-Together**

Tony and Ziva were always together.

Okay, not always, but close enough.

They liked to think that when Ziva was pregnant with Natalie, she wasn't the one having the baby.

They would be having the baby together.

When they were together, it was when they were happiest. They laughed; they kissed and had a good time. You could see that they had a natural chemistry. Their eyes showed longing and their smiles showed their emotions.

Tony loved it when people asked how he and Ziva were connected.

He loved it more when he got to say that they were 'together.'

He also loved it when one of the pair returned to their apartment after being sent to do an extra job. They'd have a nice little kiss before settling down to watch a movie- together.

Ziva would settle next to Tony, and he would put his arms round her whilst she placed her head on his chest. It was awfully cute.

They acted like they were together very much too. They'd always hold hands and kiss when they were going somewhere or reuniting. Sometimes, when the team were watching the screen, Tony would snake an arm around Ziva's waist.

He certainly made them look very together when there was a particular man in the building of whom they had a suspicion.

_Flashback_

"_Special Agent Thomas Fox of the FBI, sir," the agent held out a hand. Gibbs stared at it until it dropped._

_He turned to the team and introduced them with a brief grunt of his or her name._

"_Why, hello, la bonita," Fox grinned lopsidedly at Ziva. She rolled her eyes and got back to work._

_Tony was extremely annoyed and promptly walked over to his girlfriend's desk._

"_Have you got the papers, honey?" he took her hand._

"_Of course," Ziva giggled, enjoying the game whilst taking a sideward glance at Fox._

_It's safe to say that he didn't come near her for the rest of the day._

_End of Flashback._

Well they are a couple.

And couples do everything tomorrow.

**By this time tomorrow, I will have seen the Hunger Games *attempts to cartwheel around the room but stops when I realised I'm hopeless at gymnastics.***

**Peace be with you xxx**

**P.S HUNGER GAMES! Sorry, had to get that out of my system.**

**P.P.S Please review, especially if you've alerted or reviewed before.**


	21. Undercovers

**Chapter 21-Undercovers**

The first time Tony and Ziva went on an undercover mission together was the day they started to fall for each other. They didn't get into the love stage until the whole Jeanne thing; it was just more of a lust thing.

The second time was a rather interesting one, and was quite a development in the couple's relationship. They'd said 'I love you' and all that jazz, but they hadn't really proved that yet, other than physically.

_Flashback_

"_Hello, Agent DiNozzo," Chen Chu, the drug dealer held his gun to Tony, before turning to Ziva, "Agent David, looking nice."_

"_How do you know our names?" Ziva asked him._

"_You are the daughter of the Director of Mossad, so I know you. And I have contacts telling me that you have an American boyfriend."_

_Suddenly, one of the members of his cartel suddenly dropped something, hitting his foot. He swore loudly._

"_Quiet, Ren," Chu admonished him; "We have a lady present."_

_Ziva shot him a silent, but deadly look._

"_Take them up to our room," Chu nodded, "If they resist-let's just say Ms. David may not see the outside ever again."_

"_Over my dead body," Tony stepped in front of his girlfriend in a protective manner._

"_Which could be arranged," Chu cocked the trigger of his gun._

_Ziva looked around desperately for a distraction. In despair, she kicked a table, realising at the time that it sounded like the door banging open._

_The cartel only turned for a second, but that second was long enough for Tony and Ziva to go for their guns._

_Chu and his men turned around and began to fire at the pair._

_The couple dived over to the side of the bed, bullets flying from several directions. It wasn't really going anywhere until Ziva slid to the side. However, her ankle got trapped behind a table in the process. But the worse thing was that she had run out of bullets._

_Tony turned around for a brief second._

"_I'll protect you," he told her._

"_No," Ziva hissed, "You'll get yourself killed!"_

"_I'd rather not live than live in a world without you," Tony replied._

_Ziva felt tears fall from her eyes as her boyfriend ducked._

"_Oh no," Tony realised that his bullets were slowly drying out._

_But very luckily, the door burst open, revealing Gibbs and McGee. The cartel turned on them as more and more bullets flew around the room._

_This gave Tony time to free Ziva, who was trying not to let the others see her pain._

_The metal then ceased to fire as he pulled her into his arms._

"_Are you okay?"_

_Ziva nodded as Tony clutched her to him, "I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_End of flashback._

There were no other undercover missions together (at least not ones were they had to be husband and wife), which was fine by them.

Even out of the field, they liked being undercovers.

**OMG! Who's seen the Hunger Games? IT WAS SUPER-DUPER-MEGA-AWESOME! I loved Katniss, and cried when a certain person died (okay, it wasn't just me and I won't reveal the name for those who haven't seen it yet).**

**Peace be with you xxx**

**P.S Please review! Hugs and kisses for those who have so far!  
><strong> 


	22. Valentine

**Chapter 22- Valentine**

Ziva loved having Tony as her valentine. He bought her the most beautiful roses and the most delicious chocolate.

Their very first Valentine's Day was the very best one either of them had ever had.

_Flashback_

_Ziva hit the sofa, after a very tedious day at work. Tony had been at a site away from the main building all day, so she hadn't got to see him._

_It was getting late, and she seriously thought she'd be spending the day alone. Great._

_Suddenly, a knock graced the door._

"_Hello, my lovely angel," Tony held a bouquet of roses, some chocolates and a bag in his hands._

_Ziva grinned and threw her arms around her boyfriend._

"_Careful, careful," he stepped into the apartment, "You're squishing your gifts."_

"_Okay," Ziva led him to the sofa, "Let me just get you yours." She rushed off into her bedroom and began to look around as Tony sat down._

"_Here we are," she held the box out, "Would you like to open yours first?"_

"_Whatever my baby requires," Tony replied, politely taking the present out of his girlfriend's hands. He opened it immediately, to reveal an Armani watch. His name was engraved in the back. Ziva remembered it from when the pair had gone shopping, when Tony pointed it out in a window._

"_I love it," he smiled and pulled Ziva into a hug, "Thank you so much."_

"_Can't…breathe."_

"_Sorry, sweetheart," Tony released her with a grin, "Would you like to open yours?"_

"_Rule 6," Ziva nodded, "And yes, that would be lovely, thank you."_

"_Well, obviously you have the flowers."_

"_Which I love."_

"_So that leaves two more gifts," Tony reached inside the bag, revealing a heart-shaped box. Ziva ripped it open without a second to spare._

"_Ooh, chocolate," she pecked him on the cheek, "Thank you so much."_

"_That's not all."_

"_Isn't it?" Ziva shot him a curious look._

"_I told you that I had got you gifts, not a gift, honey," Tony placed a small package into her palms._

_Ziva smiled at him quizzically before slowly un-wrapping it._

_She flicked open the ring box and felt tears prick her eyes. She gazed at the golden ring with the diamonds placed upon it, before examining it. She found the words 'Forever Yours,' inscribed inside._

"_Tony," she was at a loss for words, "This is just beautiful. I love it so much." Tony smiled softly, catching a tear with the tip of his finger._

"_I'll put it on for you," he slipped it on a finger on her left hand; "This eternity ring is to show that I will eternally love you. Because I love you. Ever so much."_

"_I love you too," Ziva sniffled, as she snuggled against her boyfriend of 6 months._

_Tony stroked her hair before reaching for the remote for her stereo, turning it on. Romantic music played in the air._

"_How did you know?"_

"_I know that you always have romantic music on your stereo on Valentine's Day to get you in the mood," Tony replied, "It's one of the things I love about you."_

_He then stood up and extended his hand to her, "Dance with me?"_

_Ziva took the hand offered and placed herself in Tony's loving arms as they slowly began to sway to the beat._

_End of flashback._

So it became a tradition for the couple to dance together on Valentine's Day.

Even as elderly, they danced. In fact, their last dance was the most romantic. It was sweet but passionate. Tender, yet distant.

They loved being each other's valentine.

**Only 4 more chapters to go! Wow, the Good Son was a good episode. I'm not a very big fan of Vance (okay, I absolutely detest the man), but I thought he was really sweet in this! Not much Tiva, but my friend Molly and I noticed that Tony looked at Ziva when he said 'to be young and in love.' She's young and he's in love. Very subtle, methinks.**

**Peace be with you xxx**


	23. Wedding

**Chapter 23-Wedding**

Tony and Ziva's wedding was a beautiful event. The theme was classic, old-style. It was very small and delicate, right down to the last intricate detail. All the female guests were required to wear old-style dresses, whereas the gentleman wore neat tuxes.

Abby was Maid of Honour (obviously), with EJ Barrett and Ziva's cousin Eliora. They looked lovely in a very deep purple.

Ziva had chosen a strapless number with detailed netting and a golden band round the middle, reminiscent of a belt. Her hair was a smooth bun with a curl coming down from each side. She wore a small tiara along with a pearl necklace handed down through her family's female bloodline.

Her something old was the necklace, her something new was her dress, the something borrowed was the tiara Gibbs had leant her and the something blue was the garter on her right leg. It was an icy colour with lace coming out of the top and bottom.

The ceremony was a mix of Christian and Jewish ceremonies- they married in a hotel to avoid a clash. There were traditional dances from each religion and other mixtures.

_Flashback_

"_You nervous?" Gibbs grunted._

"_Absolutely terrified," Ziva replied in a non-Ziva like tone._

"_Excited?"_

"_Very," Ziva confirmed as Abby, EJ and Eliora came rushing over, a grin plastered on their faces. Ducky, Palmer and McGee plodded behind them slowly, looking glum._

"_You look A-MAZING!" Abby pulled Ziva into a hug, "You're gonna knock 'em dead!"_

"_This isn't a murder scene and thank you for the compliment."_

"_No silly," EJ laughed, "Knock 'em dead as in shock them- in a good way."_

"_Oh," Ziva realised her mistake as Eliora burst out laughing._

"_Only a couple of more minutes to go," McGee checked his perfectly synchronized watch._

"_Are you nervous?" Ducky asked, "Would you like some advice, also?"_

"_Yes and yes."_

"_Don't ask Jethro for advice. That could spell the end of yours and Anthony's marriage."_

_The assembled laughed (okay, well Ducky chortled)._

_Several minutes past awkwardly before the music began to suddenly play. McGee (the Best Man) walked down the aisle, arm-in-arm with Abby. Ducky followed with Eliora, with Palmer and EJ rounding up the first part of the bridal party._

"_Ready?"_

_Ziva nodded._

_The pair stepped out into the wedding room, legs perfectly in-sync._

_Tony looked up and caught Ziva's eye. She blushed as she smiled widely at him._

"_Who presents this woman?" the registrar asked._

"_I do," Gibbs placed Ziva's hand in Tony's waiting hand. He grinned at her again._

"_You're so beautiful."_

_Ziva put her other hand in Tony's as they turned to the registrar._

_The vows etc were done at a quick speed before the eternal words were given:_

'_I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.'_

_There was a large round of applause and chairs as Tony threw his arms around Ziva, rocking her as they kissed passionately._

_The rest of the day/evening went smoothly- their first dance being to Everything I Do (I Do it for You) by Bryan Adams._

_Once they finally hit the bed hit the bed that evening, they did what a lot of couples do on their wedding night._

_End of flashback_

It was perfect.

**Only 3 more chapters to go! 92 reviews so far- thank you ever so much and keep going!**

**Peace be with you xxx**

**P.S I got my ears pierced today for the first time. One of them fell out! Just my luck, isn't it?**


	24. Xylophone

**Chapter 24- Xylophone**

Xylophones.

The one thing in the world that Ziva could not see the point of. She claimed that they were of no use to anyone and that no-one could play them to sound professional.

Tony had attempted many times to sway her into liking them (he loved them), to no avail. They both often fondly recalled the first time he attempted to teach her how to use it.

_Flashback_

_Tony waltzed over to the door and opened it, letting it swing to the side._

"_Good afternoon," Ziva walked forward, giving Tony a brief kiss, "What are we doing today?"_

"_I'm teaching you to play the xylophone."_

"_Say what?"_

"_Everyone in the world should know how to," Tony took Ziva's hand as they crashed onto the sofa, "So I am giving you a starter."_

"_Can't we do something interesting?" Ziva rolled to the side, "I'll cook you something."_

"_As tempting as that is, no. I'm teaching you how to play a xylophone, whether you like it or not."_

"_Fine," the Israeli grumbled, "We'll practice this 'instrument' if you so wish."_

"_That's the spirit!" Tony clapped his hands, taking the stick and placing it in Ziva's right palm, "You know what the sounds are like, right?"_

"_I'm not stupid."_

"_That's questionable," her boyfriend replied._

_Ziva shot him the worst death-glare she could muster. He slid back and held his hands up._

"_Sorry."_

"_Anyway," Ziva grinned at him, "Shall we continue on with the lesson?"_

"_Sure," Tony nodded, "Tinkle the yellow then blue keys at least 3 times to get a good rhythm."_

_The lesson ended promptly half-an-hour later, much to Tony's disdain. Ziva was not a very patient learner and had already almost thrown the xylophone out of the window in sheer annoyance._

_He had tried many times after that, but ultimately failed in each attempt._

_End of flashback._

It's safe to say that xylophones weren't Ziva's favourite things in the world.

**Today is the first anniversary of when I watched an NCIS episode (Under-Covers, as I recall). I've pranked my mum, nana and friends already, hehehe!**

**Here's a nice little story for all of ****you**** readers. You may have heard of a band called JLS, quite famous in the UK. I'm off to see them next month and my cousin Chelsea went a few days ago.**

**Anyway, she got front row seats and her mum told her to bring a rose to throw on stage. One of them members, Marvin (whom Chelsea is OBSESSED with) saw it and her mum mouthed that is was from her (Chelsea).**

**So, during their song 'Proud,' Marvin sang all of in front of Chelsea, who was apparently crying over it all. Security had to move the rose to the side eventually, but at the end of the concert, Marvin came back and took it with him. My mum told me about it and I am WELL JEL!**

**Peace be with you xxx**


	25. Yoghurt

**Chapter 25- Yoghurt**

Yoghurt.

Tony hated yoghurt- he maintained that they were too creamy and soft for his liking. Ziva always laughed when she heard him say that, as she loved the stuff.

She always tried to get him to eat it for his health but he always blatantly refused. It was like he liked to annoy her.

_Flashback_

"_Hey honey," Ziva waltzed into the living room of their new house, "I have a present for you."_

"_What is it?" Tony bolted upright, grinning manically at his wife of 4 months, hoping for a new bike._

_Ziva grinned and held the yoghurt up from behind her back._

"_Oof," Tony hit back on the sofa in disappointment._

_His wife pulled some puppy eyes and sat beside him. She then cuddled into him, still with a sorry-looking face. He sighed and kissed her forehead._

"_You know I can't resist you when you do that," he moaned at her._

"_I know," Ziva batted her eyelashes, "That's why I do it."_

_Tony shrugged and took the yoghurt from her hand. She handed him a spoon as he ripped open the top, finally taking it into his mouth._

_He held a poker face for a moment before slowly shuddering. Seconds later, and he was in the kitchen, spitting it out into the sink. He returned and Ziva turned in her seat._

"_Didn't you like it?" she asked innocently._

"_No," Tony sat beside her and placed his arm around her waist, "But I love you."_

"_I know," Ziva settled into him, "I love you too."_

"_Do you fancy a blackcurrant yoghurt?" she asked after an afterthought._

_He threw a pillow at her._

_End of flashback._

Natalie liked yoghurt until she was about 5 years of age. Ziva fed it to her at least twice a day, in comparison to Tony, who tried to discourage her from eating it.

So one day he spiked one of her yoghurts with salt. Then another one. Then another one. You get the picture. Poor Natalie hadn't realised and Ziva just thought her taste buds had changes.

Even in his old age, Tony tried to stop the younger generations of his family from eating the stuff. Unfortunately for him, they all inherited Ziva's love for it.

Do you want to also know something ironic?

They served yoghurt at Tony and Ziva's funeral.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Peace be with you xxx**

**P.S Please review. I'd like to pass the 100 mark if you please.**


	26. Zen

**Chapter 26**

Zen.

One way to describe the love of Tony and Ziva. Even though they had their ups and downs, it was mostly a relationship full of calm and serenity.

Even their passing out of this world was Zen. Their nurse, Janet, found them outside on their special bench in their garden, holding each other's hands and resting on each other's shoulders.

Natalie was informed in the morning and even though she was upset, she found it calming to think that her parents had passed together. It was a comfort to her as she broke the news to the rest of the family in the living room in their house on the suburbs.

The funeral was full of Zen. The attendees wore white (Tony and Ziva had requested that in their wills) and the air was quiet. Tears strode down their cheeks as the couple were buried side-by-side in the graveyard of the church. They were set down just in front of a blossom tree.

There were a lot of guests there. Obviously all of the DiNozzo-David descendants were there, as well as the last remaining member of Team Gibbs- Abby. All of her family came also. Family of other members of Team Gibbs came to pay their respects, as well as friends and neighbors of the couple.

There was cake and food afterwards as Natalie prepared a beautiful speech,

_Flashback_

_Natalie stood up and clinked the wine glass. The guests were instantly silent as they turned to her, looks of expectations on each of their faces._

"_As you know, we are here to celebrate the life and mourn the death of Tony and Ziva, my parents. They were great people. Scratch that, are great people. They're watching I know it, I definitely know it. Dad maintains he hates the flowers, but he secretly likes them. Mom loves them. She loves flowers and is still probably kicking Dad's ass, even in Heaven. I know that it's sad that they have passed, but they are still holding hands. They were married for 54 years, which is a record for Dad. I miss them all so much and I am sure you all do. So let's raise our glasses for Anthony Dimitri and Ziva Aliyah DiNozzo- some of the most loved people on the Earth. For Tony and Ziva!_

"_For Tony and Ziva!" the guests chorused, a smile on each of their faces._

_End of flashback._

They were watching from heaven.

I should know, I was watching with them.

Because my name is Caitlin Elizabeth Todd, guardian angel of Tiva.

_THE END._

**So Kate Todd is the narrator! I can bet that you weren't expecting that little twist. I put another chapter up today because I simply couldn't resist. I hope you enjoyed it and hope you will be lovely enough to leave a comment.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed or alerted! I won't name you personally, as I may have the misfortune of missing someone out! And that would not be good!**

**Peace be with you xxx**

**P.S Please read and review my story 'Cliché.'  
><strong> 


End file.
